


Creepy Snake Eyes: 2, Giant Candy Bowl: 0

by facethestrange



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: ... or the year when Crowley and Aziraphale had a "whose costume is more cheesy" competition. (Aziraphale is dressed as a book only half ironically.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Creepy Snake Eyes: 2, Giant Candy Bowl: 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer_of_Words88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Words88/gifts).




End file.
